


Hartley

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Beginning of my Reflections series. Hartley thinks on his life after Cisco and his relationship.





	Hartley

**Author's Note:**

> This fills out the Hartley Rathaway square on my bingo card.

There were a lot of days where Hartley thought he wasn’t good enough for Cisco. A lot. How could he be good enough for Cisco? Someone whose greatest attribute was his kindness and willingness to help people. To add to it he was one of the members of Team Flash. A group of people who had dedicated themselves to making the world a better place.

All Hartley had done was try and tear down a world that had been nothing but cruel to him.

These thoughts plagued him a lot. Once he had brought it up to Cisco.

“Your past doesn’t matter. You have the ability to change the future. So you have done bad things. Newsflash so has everyone else. You own your destiny and the fact that you decided to change to good when you had been doing bad, is everything.”

Hartley had been surprised at the vehemence. When he had mentioned not being good enough for Cisco the man had smacked him, hard.

“It is my life and my choice. If I want to be with you I will. Why would I anyway?” Before Hartley could respond with hurt Cisco had continued on. “Why would I want to be with someone who despite acting all uncaring is so sweet. Who tries to make all of our anniversaries special. Someone who goes out of his way to make everything perfect for me when I am sick. Someone who so deeply and truly loves me that even when he doesn’t say it his words, are enough. Why would I want someone like that?”

Hartley had been stunned, and embarrassed. Although after a time he had begun to think on those words. He did love Cisco, a lot. He sometimes felt like no one in the world could possibly love that wonderful sweet nerdy man the way he did. That had begun to change his way of thinking.

His thoughts had shifted from “I’m not good enough for him” to “Cisco deserves someone who will be dedicated to him wholly, and that is me.” It had relieved some of the guilt he felt. The gnawing feeling that he had been a supervillain who had done bad things.

It was probably also helped by the fact that most of the Rogues had switched sides as well. After all, as fun, as it was to be a super villain, it was even more fun to have a hero lover. That didn’t mean that they didn’t pull heists. No, they still did that. They just made sure that no one was getting hurt and their run-ins with the heroes were more flirting than fighting.

After all, Len and Mick had originally set the tone that way and the rest of the Rogues should continue it. Even if their fearless leaders had run off to be a part of the Legends.

“Babe, what are you thinking about? You drifted off for a moment. Something on your mind?” Cisco interrupted Hartley’s thoughts and he turned to his boyfriend. There would be plenty of time later for thinking. Now he had something important to do.

“Yeah, actually there is. Cisco Ramon, you are the best person in my life, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like these and would like to see me do a character drop me a comment. I already have several more written so those will be coming soon. Very soon.


End file.
